


very short Gabe/Mikey tag

by Sena



Series: Catholic!Frank and Artist!Gerard Not!Fic 'verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe likes to watch Mikey sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	very short Gabe/Mikey tag

Gabe is perfectly aware of the fact that he's a lucky man. The very fact that Mikey exists is more than he could have hoped for. The fact that Mikey exists and lives on the same continent as Gabe? Lives in the same metro area? The fact that Mikey exists and came to Gabe's restaurant in New Jersey and they fucking met? That's, like, a billion to one chance. Gabe's not actually great with statistics like that, but he thinks the fact that he actually met someone who was perfect for him is proof that fate exists. He met Mikey and fell hard just at first sight, just because physically Mikey was so perfectly everything he'd ever wanted. And then Mikey was also the coolest fucking guy Gabe had ever met, was hilarious and brilliant and pure in a way that Gabe can't even describe, and he was a philosophy major. He can bullshit a description out of nothing at all, but he knows he can't describe Mikey with bullshit.

Mikey is a fucking miracle, a one in a million chance, and he's sound asleep in their bed, covers kicked off exposing his floral cotton panties and the yellow camisole he'd worn to bed. One of his slouchy, white socks is bunched around his ankle and the other one is half off his left foot and there's something so vulnerable about that, it makes Gabe want to cry.

Gabe watches Mikey sleep a lot. He's never been able to sleep in, really, has always woken up around dawn his entire life, no matter how late he'd stayed out the night before. Mikey, though? Mikey can sleep through the morning and into the afternoon, so a lot of times Gabe just sits in the arm chair near the window and watches him.

"Are you watching me sleep, you creeper?" Mikey asks groggily, shifting just a little bit.

Gabe laughs and springs onto the bed, dipping low to kiss the backs of Mikey's knees. "You know your knees are my weakness," he says.

Mikey makes a soft, interested sound as Gabe kisses his way up the back of his thigh, trails his nose up Mikey's spine and kisses the bare skin of his upper back just above the soft yellow cotton of his camisole.

"And your shoulder blades," Gabe says, kissing them. "I'm going to wake up one morning and you'll have sprouted wings and I won't be a bit surprised."

Mikey laughs softly, then yawns and snuggles further into the bed. He doesn't know that Gabe's serious, but that's fine. Gabe figures that if he just keeps telling Mikey how amazing he is, it will eventually sink in. It might take a couple of decades, but Gabe doesn't have anything else he'd rather do with the rest of his life.


End file.
